


Leviathan

by TrueSoprano



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: A fleshed out account of the moments after the party's rescue on the Leviathan.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Female Revan, Carth Onasi/Revan
Kudos: 19





	Leviathan

The second the barriers around her force cage disappeared, time seemed to flow extra fast. All the boredom and uncertainty involved with being imprisoned and tortured had gone away, and Carth and Bastila were already thanking Canderous for his dangerous rescue mission.

“The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they’ve got the Ebon Hawk,” Carth told them. “We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!”

She had never experienced that much pain before Saul Karath had tortured them. She had gotten the worst of it, actually passing out from the pain. But that wasn’t even the worst part.

“We better get moving,” Bastila urged them. “I can feel the darkness of Malak’s presence approaching, and I don’t want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord.”

“We need some type of plan,” she stated, realizing that she had been spacing out of the conversation. His screams were still stuck in her head.

“Surprise and secrecy will serve us best,” Bastila said, sounding way too calm considering the situation. “A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk.”

“Count me in, then,” Carth said eagerly, every hint of agony she had heard earlier gone. “I’ve got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I’m gonna find him on the Leviathan’s bridge!”

She nodded in agreement. She had never met Saul before this, but she wanted nothing more than to impale his head on her lightsaber. She knew this thought went against everything the Jedi had taught her. She didn’t care right now.

“I’m coming, too!”

“That’s a good idea,” said Bastila. “The others can get to the Ebon Hawk on their own, but Carth and I might need your help. The three of us will get our equipment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of you head down to the docking hangar where they’ve got the Ebon Hawk. You’ll have to find a way to deal with the guards.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Canderous said confidently. “I know how to deal with the guards. They won’t know what hit them!”

“Good,” she tried to sound as calm as Bastila did, but wasn’t doing a very good job. “Get to the equipment room, grab what you need, and get going!”

“We’ll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open. Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you.”

“Bastila, we should get our equipment,” she said as soon as Canderous had left. “You should go on ahead, make sure the path is clear. “

“Good idea,” she said confidently as she did exactly that. Sending her ahead was probably the smart choice; she hadn’t been tortured nearly as much as she or Carth had. But there was another reason she wanted her away.

“Carth,” she said softly, but loud enough for him to turn around to face her.

“Yes, what’s on your mind?” There was concern in his eyes, but otherwise it was hard to tell just how brutally Saul had treated him.

“I just… uh, wanted to make sure you were doing all right. And, uh… I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said as he walked towards her. “This is Saul’s fault.”

“I just… I…”

She felt like she couldn’t control her arms as they drew Carth into her embrace. She needed to touch him. Hold him. Having him right there, screaming in pain, but being unable to do anything about it… that was the worst torture.

“He probably would’ve tortured me even if you had answered honestly,” he said while wrapping his arms around her. His bare arms and chest felt warm against her own, and she blushed, trying not to think about just how little clothes they were wearing.

“I know… but…”

“Plus, you were tortured even more than I was.” He planted a slow kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“It’s mostly worn off,” she answered honestly, “but the real torture was watching you… I just… I really care about you, Carth.”

“I do too,” he smiled. “Believe me, watching him torture you wasn’t easy for me, either. But it’s over now, and we’re finally gonna give Saul the revenge he deserves.”

She blushed again, brushing her hand against his cheek. “I know how badly you wanna kill him… but now I think I might kill him first.”

“You don’t sound like a Jedi,” he teased before kissing her on the lips.

“We’ll worry about that after we kill Saul,” she smiled back at him, grabbing his hand. “Now let’s get our stuff back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and forgot about it. IIRC most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game.


End file.
